


Living Bad Dreams

by ImperialAxis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Not Smut But Still Fetishy, Prisoner of War, Romance, Seduction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: Weiss never expected becoming a prisoner of war to be a good thing, but when her captor greets her personally, she is quickly seduced to the side of the greatest evil in the land.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Living Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omage to a little something I don’t want to admit to reading. If you know what I’m talking about you know what I’m talking about

Weiss didn’t bother to react as she heard the door to her sickeningly comfortable cage open, she had felt the intensely dark aura of her captor approaching her from far away. Even in a land already steeped in vile Darkness, the Dark Lord’s presence was uniquely disturbing. A great whirlwind of corruption with the power to bring people down to the depths of disparity or the heights of please at its owners whim. For the moment it was neutral, merely stifling her own Holy aura, slowly wearing away its already weakened protection.

“Good morning, my precious prisoner. I do apologize that it’s taken me so long to finally find the time to welcome you.” Blake Belladonna’s voice was deceptively casual, as if she was some sort of proper noble greeting a guest for tea, rather than the most dangerous force of evil in the world. The woman who tore countries apart from the inside, twisting the inhabitants minds and bodies with her Darkness. 

And who had a reputation of turning to her side any woman who caught her eye, no matter how devout they had previously been in their opposition. 

Briefly, Weiss wished that she had died with the rest of the Atlesian army. 

A sigh was followed by deliberately loud footsteps that made their way to Weiss’ side, stopping uncomfortably close to the edge of the ornate bed in which she continued to be asleep. “No, you wouldn’t be better off dead. That much at least I can promise you.”

Telepathy. Fun. Normal telepaths were already notoriously lustful, malicious, and sadistic manipulators, especially feared in recent years after they had temporarily taken over the Republic of Cassia, only to eventually be overthrown as the country fell into ruin and was largely claimed by various monsters. A Dark Lord, of course, could only serve to amplify the power and depravity of such a skill set. 

“You know I’m a telepath, so why don’t you stop pretending to be asleep, hmm? It’s rude, and even if your mind is easy to read, I’m too lazy to just accept it.” A plush, mostly human body pressed up against Weiss, wrapping impossibly strong arms gently around her torso and snuffing out the remnants of her Light. “Although I suppose I won’t punish you if it means we get to cuddle.”

All Weiss wanted was to be left alone to rot before she could be corrupted too. She had nothing left to live for anyway. 

“Well, actually-Winter isn’t dead. That was a lie your precious Ironwood told when she was discovered to be my spy.”

“What?” Weiss’ eyes shot open as she rolled over, latching her hands around Blake’s neck threateningly. “What have you done to my sister?” Seeing the almost natural looking cat ears that poked up from Blake’s head was disturbing in a way she couldn’t understand. One of the two visible mutations she had grafted onto herself. 

“The same thing I’m going to do to you, of course.” Blake grinned, utterly unconcerned. “Talk to her, let her come to understand that she was wrong to oppose me, then; when she begs for it, fuck her, corrupt her again and again as I addict her to my touch. _Doesn’t that sound wonderful?_ ”

Eccentricity was always supposed to be the norm for Dark Lords. All of them were perverts, obviously, but the specifics and obsessions changed with each of them. Weiss had been glad that at least her captor wasn’t known to be sadistic, but no, she’d prefer regular torture to being attracted to the insane woman seemingly pinned beneath her.

But maybe... maybe she could see her sister again? It had been so long, even if she was one of them now, maybe she could talk Winter out of it somehow?

“My wives are far happier here than they would ever have been with the self-righteous fools who call themselves forces of good in this world.” Blake snarled as an invisible force wrapped around Weiss’ body, moving her to the side as Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss from the side, still simply cuddling. “Now, you have a choice. You can begin speaking with me like a cooperative little prisoner, in which case I will hold off on corrupting you for a few hours more, or I can break your silence by making you cry out in pleasure, showing you the truest happiness in the world.”

“Why are you doing this?” Weiss felt the telekinetic grip on her body relax as she spoke, her voice raspy and muted with fear. She had no way of resisting this, all she could hope to do was buy time until Blake’s inevitable downfall, and pray. 

Blake’s soft feline tail wrapped itself around Weiss’ wrist as the Dark Lord petted her gently. “Because you’re a beautiful woman who deserves better than what the world gave you, just like your sister.”

“Being kidnapped and raped is not better than anything about my normal life.”

Faster than Weiss could even see, Blake’s fist slammed into bed next to her, so hard the frame buckled but held. Her eyes were suddenly wild golden slits, boring frantically into Weiss’ own. “I do _not_ rape! I will seduce, I will manipulated, I will shape your mind until you beg me to take you, but I will _never_ rape. Do you understand?”

Weiss blinked, surprised. “You do realize that mind contrlling someone into wanting you is rape, right?”

Blake stared at Weiss like she was an idiot, her rage suddenly faded. “Of course it’s not, there’s nothing wrong with a little loving mind control.” Her gaze turned away, and she suddenly started talking as if there was someone else in the room. “Idiot, not everyone understands how beautiful it is, especially not those noble prudes. It doesn’t matter, she’ll love me anyway, eventually. Love me, love me, love me...” her speech degraded into disjointed rambling about love. 

“Kitten, you’re slipping again.” A monstrosity stepped into Weiss view from its place in the shadows. It had the furred face and muzzle of a wolf, draconic red wings, and a set of four tentacles that extended from her sleeves in addition to her arms. It wrapped its arms around Blake in a surprisingly gentle hug, stroking her hair. “I’m sorry, this is one of her less stable days. I said she should wait, but she couldn’t help wanting to-“

“What? Corrupt me? Twist me into an abomination like you? I’d rather die with dignity.” Weiss spat at the floor near Blake’s feet. 

“What did you just call her?” Blake’s voice was eerily empty as her attention suddenly turned back to Weiss.

“A monstrosity. Freak. Disgusting beasts whose existence goes against everything decent in the world.” Weiss glared back at her captor defiantly. 

“Her name is Ruby. Apologize to her.” Blake extricated herself from the hug and began slowly walking toward Weiss. 

“No.”

As soon as the word left her lips, the aura of corruption around Weiss began to thicken, growing suddenly tumultuous and oppressive as it filled her with primal fear. 

Blake extended her hand and pressure enclosed Weiss’ throat, lifting her into the air and choking her. “I find your lack of penance... disturbing.” The disturbingly joyful affection Blake had been expressing was gone, replaced with more comprehensible rage. 

Just as Weiss thought that she was going to pass out, Blake let go, depositing her on the bed. The terrifying aura persisted though, sinking into her mind and leaving her cowering before her overwhelmingly powerful captor. 

“Apologize.”

“I-“ Weiss coughed roughly, her throat readjusting to the lack of pressure. “I’m sorry.”

“Who are you talking to?” Blake growled as she grabbed Weiss’ chin and pointed in Ruby’s direction. 

“I’m sorry that I insulted you, Ruby.” Weiss bower her head, afraid of the next step in her hellish life. 

“You don’t mean it, but it’ll do for now, if only because Ruby is far more forgiving than I.” Blake advanced the rest of the way to the bed and stood over Weiss’ prone form. Her aura faded into something more neutral, as much as a vast force of Darkness ever could be. “However, behavior like this still needs to be punished, so I will give you a choice. I’m going to corrupt you now, and when I do I can either addict you to the feeling, or cause you bodily harm. You may take your time to consider. Which will it be?”

Weiss gulped. She should have just been silent. If she had let Blake be distracted she supposedly wouldn’t be getting corrupted yet. “I can handle pain.”

“We’ll see if that’s true.” Blake looked almost sad as she leaned down, rested a hand on Weiss’ cheek, and kissed her. 

At first the kiss was perfectly ordinary, aside from the fact that Weiss nearly found herself enjoying the soft lips pressed against her own. Distantly, she noticed that Blake’s aura of corruption had become temptingly sweet, relaxing, and pleasurable. Only when the kiss ended did Weiss feel corruptive energy wash over her body, painfully tearing her apart as she was reshaped. 

Aside from the disturbingly pleasant, slimy feeling of corruptive energy passing through her, the only noticeable effects were the deep gashes that opened up along her chest and across her arms, which started bleeding heavily. They hurt far more than ordinary wounds should, it almost felt like they were being seared into her flesh as she screamed. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Blake sighed as Weiss writhed in pain. “But this is for your own good. I protect those who are mine, and once you give in to me you will be protected as well. Now, I will allow you to make another choice. Either I can stop your bleeding and leave you to heal naturally, or I can corrupt you again and heal you all or most of the way.”

Weiss’ first thought as she managed to stop screaming was that she needed to stay with her love, that Blake couldn’t leave her, only to immediately recoil in terror. She’d heard that corruption made its victims inherently more connected to the Dark Lord, but if it was already starting to affect her mind, how far would she need to go to hold out? 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” She spoke through gritted teeth as her wounds ached.

“Very well.” Blake gently tapped Weiss’ shoulder, closing her wounds slightly, and left, though Ruby lingered for a moment. 

“What you said was really mean, Weiss.” Ruby’s muzzle tilted in what might have been a pout. “But it’s okay. We understand what you’ve been through, and we know you’ll be happy here once you let go, so don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

Having dispensed the single most disturbing comment of the day, Ruby approximated a smile and left as well. 

There were no more visitors that day. Two meals came to Weiss’ room and were placed at her bedside by unseen forces, either telekinetic or invisible. When she could move with relatively little pain, she checked her body for mutations and found that her breasts had gotten slightly larger. It was thankfully minor, and other than that, she didn’t think she felt any different.

###### 

In celebration of the Atlesian army’s impending victory over the Dark Lord, Weiss’ father had thrown a ball. It was yet another vacuous display of wealth, political maneuvering, and meaningless socialization, and she loathed it. 

It wasn’t until an obviously corrupted woman in a beautiful black and purple dress pulled her onto the dance floor that she stopped acting on autopilot. 

“And who might you be, to simply grab the heiress of the Most Noble House of Schnee and pull her into a dance without warning?” Weiss asked dryly, even as she allowed the other woman to lead her by the hand. 

“I’m just an interloper.” The woman winked roguishly in time with an adorable twitch of her cat ears. “I snuck in for the free food, and now I need your help to hide from those guards over there.” 

“Is that so?” Weiss smirked at the interloper, not bothering to glance in the direction indicated. She saw an opportunity to rebel, so she decided to play along. “And I don’t suppose that you might need to hide your face behind a kiss, mightn’t you?”

“I may. What would you do if I did?” The woman smirked back and drew their bodies slightly closer together as they danced, a hand resting comfortably on Weiss’ hip. 

“Well, I suppose that I may be inclined to assist such a charming rogue.” Weiss said nothing as the hand on her hip moved down to cup the curve of her ass, only smiled at her beautiful dance partner. 

“In that case...” the woman leaned down and claimed Weiss’ lips in a kiss that held no hesitation. Their surroundings bleeded away into the background as they embraced, until they lay together in bed. 

“I’m going to tear down the nobility.” Blake spoke softly into Weiss’ ear as they spooned. 

“That sounds unlikely and implausible.” As much as Weiss liked the idea, she wasn’t going to just believe in the first pretty woman who came along and proposed it, even if something seemed different about her. 

“True. But I’m going to try, and I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to make the world a better place.” Blake’s voice sounded almost dark as she spoke, but the moment quickly returned to being a relaxing and romantic encounter.

###### 

Weiss awoke feeling marginally better than she had when she fell asleep. Physically speaking. As her half remembered dreams came back to her, she could come to no conclusion other than that Blake was manipulating her in her dreams. A small sense of comfort and affection for Blake still lingered, even now that she knew what was happening. She had no way of resisting it or undoing it. Did that mean that she was doomed?

Tears blurred Weiss’ vision as she lay in bed and sobbed into the pillow. She had to escape, somehow. From the most powerful telepath in the world. Who could invade her mind on a whim. 

Rescue then. In the immediate aftermath of a crushing defeat for the Dark Lord’s enemies. In the heart of her vast domain.

It was hopeless, wasn’t it? She had no way to defend against telepathy. It was just a matter of time. So she should just give in. 

What? No, there’s no way that that was her thought. She glared defiantly at the empty room around her, and felt as if someone was sighing in the moment before Blake’s aura reappeared right outside her door. 

“You’re stronger than you might think, but there are certain things no one is capable of resisting.” Blake sighed as she entered, her posture much straighter than it had been the day before. “I apologize for my behavior yesterday, that did not go as I intended.”

“The part where I shunned your pathetic attempts at seduction, or the part where I insulted your little-“ Weiss nearly said abomination, but thought better of it, “-pet.”

“My intention was to explain to you why I chose to spare you, and what options you had going forward.” Blake sighed heavily as she sat in a red armchair near the bed. “Please understand that that kind of thing will be a regular occurrence. The more powerful I grow as a Dark Lord, the more deranged I become. The most broken woman in this domain isn’t any citizen, no matter how corrupt. It’s me.”

“And yet you still intend to control me.” It was an obvious statement, delivered flatly. Which was pointless, because Weiss knew Blake could sense her fear anyway. 

“Yes, that’s what I want to give you options about. My goal here isn’t to own you, or to have a perfectly obedient pet at my beck and call, it’s to make you happy.”

Weiss’ expression remained completely flat. “Are you sure you didn't have a sane day yesterday, and today is actually the day when you’re completely and utterly delusional?” Was being told that she would be happy when she was some sort of brainwashed slave really supposed to be reassuring?

“Isn’t happiness more than you’ve ever had in Atlas?” Blake spoke with infuriatingly arrogant self-assurance, brought on by the fact that she could easily read any of Weiss’ thoughts or memories at any time, and obviously already had.

“Well, if you wanted me to be happy maybe you shouldn’t have enslaved my sister.” Weiss’ fingernails dug into the flesh of her hands as her fists clenched involuntarily. The worst part was Blake wasn’t even wrong. Winter’s presence was a comfort from a terrible life, not the linchpin of her happiness.

“You know that one decent person isn’t enough to make a home. We both know what you really want, what you’ve always wished for.” Blake leaned forward and took one of Weiss’ hands in her own. “You’ve yearned for someone to sweep you away from it all your entire life, a romantic figure to seduce you away from your family and the nobility. Well, here I am.”

“I...” Weiss trailed off as she stared at the hand holding her own. It would be futile to deny it. “The you in my dreams. How real was she? Was she just an illusion meant to reflect the kind of person I would like wearing your face, or was it something else?”

“That me is close to the way I was before all of this happened, I think. It’s hard to tell sometimes, when my perspective is so warped.” Blake’s thumb trailed along Weiss’ palm, making her gasp and pull her hand away from the unfamiliar feeling. 

“Well, it’s a shame I couldn’t have met her instead.” Weiss steadfastly refused Blake’s attempt at giving her a hug. Why was Blake even doing this?

“It’s because I love you.” Blake smiled in a way that was probably meant to be reassuring. 

“You’re sick.” Weiss closed her eyes and wished to be alone. 

“It’s okay Weiss, you don’t have to fight me.” Blake’s voice was suddenly soft, rhythmic, and soothing. A river of thought that flowed through Weiss’ mind. “I’m doing this to help you.”

“To help me.” Weiss intoned. She could feel the words reverberating through her mind, ringing truer than they should be. 

“You know I’ll take good care of you. I’ll be the person you’ve always wanted.”

“I’ve always wanted.” Weiss nodded. Of course, Blake was so romantic, just like she’d always wanted. 

“Dark Lords like me aren’t evil. We’re just misunderstood.” Blake continued, her words washing across Weiss’ mind like water. 

“Misunderstood.”

“Their corruption is good. It makes everyone stronger, happier.” 

“Happier.” Weiss repeated. It all made so much more sense when Blake put it like that. 

“I came here to give you a choice. You can’t avoid me forever, and I cannot afford to take too long to win you over, so, you will choose a relevant fetish, and I will give it to you. It will speed things up.” Some quality of Blake’s speech changed, snapping Weiss back to full awareness. 

“And if I refuse to choose?” Weiss scowled, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’ll give you all of the fetishes.” Blake smiled sadistically. “It would be interesting to see which ones will win out when they contradict themselves.”

Weiss’ lips drew into a thin line. “Fine. What are my options?”

“Well... you could be made to enjoy being corrupted, having your body and mind twisted around me. Or you could yearn to be mind controlled. Or I could simply give you a transformation fetish.”

“I hate this.” Weiss buried her face in her hands, even as some small part of her proclaimed its love. 

“It’s alright. You can take your time.” Blake ran her hand along Weiss’ back, the gentle contact more soothing than it had any right to be. “I know this is hard, but it would be so much easier if you just gave in.”

“Fine. Just do it already. Make me stop caring about being corrupted.” Weiss growled. “I’ll never stop hating you, and eventually I’ll escape.”

“It’s not that you won’t retain your dislike. You’ll simply be turned on by it in addition.” Blake touched the back of Weiss’ neck and she felt corrupt energy flow through her mind, twisting her further. 

“I don’t feel any different.” Weiss frowned, even if she was relieved, it would probably be better if she could tell when her mind had been messed with. 

“Is that so?” Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind and began whispering into her ear. “What if I offered to heal you by corrupting you again? Be warned however, when I do I will make sure that your body and mind are warped as much as possible.”

“Ahh...” Weiss whimpered and rubbed her thighs together as her body grew hot. The thought of that was far more appealing than it should have been. Even though she knew it was just a manufactured desire, it was making her wet so easily. Her wounds did hurt. Not so much that she couldn’t bear it, but it wouldn’t be her fault if she was being tortured until she gave in, right? “I refuse.” Her expression twisted as she laughed spitefully, for no reason other than the pleasure of denying Blake what she sought.

There was one thing she could still do after all, and that was resist out of spite, no matter how inevitable the end may seem.

“That’s okay.” Blake kept hugging her, uncaring. “Do you know what the best thing about the Corruption is, my sweet girl?”

“I’m sure you intend to tell me regardless of my answer.” Weiss suppressed a shiver and moan of arousal as Blake’s hand gently brushed over her stiff, sensitive nipple. Her breasts had grown so much more sensitive since their slight growth, or maybe she just enjoyed having them played with more.

“It’s the inevitability of it all.” Blake’s voice was liquid sex, dripping with poisoned honey as she whispered into Weiss’ ear. “The way that it lingers, always watching, permeating every slightest lapse in your defenses. It whispers to you, even now, making promises of such extraordinary pleasure, release, strength, happiness. And the deeper you sink, the happier you are. The happier you are, the deeper you sink.”

“Get away from me!” What was meant to be a shout instead morphed into a moan as Weiss turned around and shoved Blake back. Blake didn’t fight it, even though she could have.

“Look at you, I wasn’t even using any of my powers on you, and look at how _wet_ you are.” Blake smirked victoriously. “You know you aren’t going to be able to last forever. But very well, I shall leave you alone once more.” She began to leave, though not before throwing Weiss a single parting comment. “Oh, and you may be interested to know that for the next day every time you masturbate you’ll become just a little bit more corrupt, and just a little bit more in love with me.”

Weiss’ breath hitched in the moment that Blake closed the heavy wooden door to her prison. At least Blake couldn’t see her anymore. Her breaths came forth heavily as she tried to ignore just how turned on she was now, between the suddenly very effective promises of how much she would enjoy being corrupted, and Blake’s sheer beauty.

It was so tempting to slip her hand beneath her skirt and ride it until she found enough relief to actually focus on the things she needed to do to survive here. Namely, meditation. It wouldn’t be possible to focus in her current state, but if she gave in to the arousal Blake had induced in her she could easily fall into a rut of becoming even more aroused by the knowledge that she was corrupting herself, a thought that sent yet another shiver of temptation down her spine.

What she really needed was a way to force herself to calm down, which was how she ended up taking a cold shower.

“Ahh...” Weiss moaned as the cold water hit her chest, only serving to turn her on more as droplets rained down on her sensitive nipples in a shower of countless miniscule impacts. Without thinking, her hand ghosted across her belly, the point of warmth standing out against the flow of cold water as she worked her way towards her nethers. 

It wasn’t as if just this once would be enough to cause immediate change of some kind. Millennia of research had demonstrated that that wasn’t how it worked, corruption only changed its victims at certain thresholds, and had no effect between these thresholds. And it probably wouldn’t affect her mind as much as Blake’s intrusions into her dreams already did, so if it helped her think more clearly, she should go for it. 

This was not happening because she was so turned on she could barely control herself.

It wasn’t happening because she couldn’t stop thinking about Blake. About what would happen if she asked Blake to do as she liked with her. About the ways her body could end up being warped into something not even recognisable as human.

Egged on by thoughts of Blake’s corrupting touch, it didn’t take long to reach a climax that left her short of breath as she slid down against the tiled wall of the bathroom. After that, tears finally came for the first time she had been captured. There was no point in hiding her weakness any further, and she was too weak to try any longer. Blake was going to break her, eventually. And a part of her already wanted it.

###### 

The shower didn’t help. Neither did the crying, really. And now the cold water had aggravated Weiss’ wounds from before, such that she couldn’t concentrate well enough to read any of the books that had been provided to her. Oddly, many of them were scientific journals written by Blake or some of her notable Lieutenants. Journals about things that she was pretty sure no one else on Remnant had even considered researching, like an entirely new field called phycology.

On top of the boredom, there was also the loneliness. She hadn’t spoken to anyone or left this room in two days, and it was already driving her a little bit crazy. She had never been willingly social before, only participating in her necessary political maneuvering and military duties, but something about not even having the option of leaving grated on her far more than isolation ordinarily would. 

Hearing someone knock on her door and enter shortly after was a surprise.

“Hey.” The newcomer was unfamiliar to her, a large blond woman with flowing hair and an unfairly large chest. She looked mostly human, aside from a pair of large golden wings that almost seemed angelic, and her intimidating unnaturally red eyes. “How are you doing?”

“How am I doing?” Weiss stared at the newcomer, both flabbergasted and indignant. “How am I doing?”

“Yup.” The woman popped the ‘p’ with infuriating carelessness.

“Fine. I’m perfectly fine, aside from being the prisoner of an insane, corrupt, evil overlord who’s slowly manipulating me and mindraping me into loving her. Aside from that, everything is perfectly fucking fine.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m Yang, Ruby’s sister.” Yang smiled in a way that Weiss would have believed was genuine under any other circumstance. “Is there anything I do to help with that? Other than let you go, of course.”

“You may die, along with the rest of your deranged allies.” Weiss spat. “I won’t entertain your delusions of goodness.”

“I just thought that maybe you could use some company, or aftercare. Blake would be here to make sure you’re not too alone, but she’s really busy with everything, so I volunteered to come instead.” Yang shrugged. “If you really want, I could leave.”

“Aftercare? You’re holding me prisoner, you’re changing my body and mind against my will, and you care about giving fucking aftercare?” Weiss threw her hands up in surrender. Every single person here was completely insane.

“I mean, we do our best to be nice about it, and stick to consent when we can, but yeah... I see your point.” Yang chuckled nervously. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m just here to provide you with a little human contact, no mind control, no corruption. Promise.”

“You coincidentally showed up when I became restless for contact.” This manipulation wasn’t even subtle.

“I figured it would make you open to actually talking a little. And okay, so I _can_ read minds a litte, but that’s all, I promise. It’s just a little thing Blake does for some of us.” 

“So you can more effectively manipulate people.”

“So we can be a little bit safer. She cares about us, and she cares about you. Even if the way she puts that into practice is pretty messed up.” Yang smiled distantly, falling back into memory. “Ruby and I, we’ve known her from the start. She manipulated us from the start, but that was just because we would have judged her unfairly when we found out she was a Dark Lord. She told us everything a little while before she took over her first town, gave us a choice to walk away before we got in too deep. We stayed.”

“Because she was mind controlling you!”

“Her telepathic abilities aren’t _that_ powerful. Sure, she can break you until you’re delighted to serve her every whim, but do I look like a broken little pet to you?” Yang spread her wings and flexed her arms, showing off her incredible body. “I’m strong enough that I could have fought her if I’d thought that what she was doing was wrong.”

“Well... no.” Weiss had to admit that Yang’s ability to even express concern over Blake’s methods was far more independence than she had expected to be possible from a Dark Lord’s slave.

“So I’m serious. Is there anything I can do to help? Blake can already read your mind and your memories, so there really isn’t any reason to bother not confiding in me, if it would help. Or we could just cuddle.”

“Just cuddle?”

“Yeah, these wings are really soft, and they make for really great hugs and cuddles.” Yang smiled, slowly walking toward Weiss. “I will admit that there’s a little bit of magic to them that makes anyone who touches them more relaxed, but it’s not that strong.”

It had been a long time since Weiss last hugged anyone. “Fine. Be aware that you’re on thin ice.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Yang’s tone was borderline flirtatious, something Weiss pointedly ignored as arms and wings wrapped around her in tandem. Her head ended up pressed squarely into Yang’s chest.

“Mmmph...” Weiss tried to protest, but the soft hug was something that she desperately needed, for far longer than just her time of being imprisoned. Those wings were soft, and she felt unnaturally comfortable, though not enough that she couldn’t leave if she truly wanted to. And why shouldn’t she enjoy having her face pressed into a woman’s bountiful chest, anyway? She liked breasts, even if Yang’s prodigious size left her feeling both jealous and inadequate. For whose purposes she might be inadequate, she avoided considering.

“Good girl.” Yang combed her fingers through Weiss’ hair in a comforting motion. “You’re safe here. Not to be too consequentialist about it, but we’re going to do everything we can to let you be happy here.”

“That’s incredibly consequentialist. Literally everything anyone has said to me in the past two days has been steeped in consequentialism.” 

“It’s really not as bad as it looks, we just haven’t had the time to give you the usual talking to yet, and all the explanations and stuff. Either because Blake is having a bad day, because you get the conversation off track, or we’re just really busy. But... you do realize that Blake is leading quite literally the most ethical world conquest in all of Dark Lord history, right? There’s no genocide, no raping and pillaging, we’re actually making sure humaniods and sentient monsters like goblinoids live together peacefully in the same lands, literally every war we’ve fought has been defensive...”

“And the mindraping?”

“Okay, yes. And goblin culture does actually sort of insist that soldiers be raped by their commanders to assert authority or else it’s an insult, but we’re not the ones who invented that whole culture, and it’s going to take decades to fix it. We stick to people we want to recruit and political prisoners, or prisoners of war with intel we need.”

“That hardly excuses this.”

“What, are you going to tell me that your father hasn’t said things to you that hurt just as much as all of this does?” Yang’s voice was deceptively soft, belaying her reluctance to bring up the subject. 

“I...” Weiss trailed off, shocked by the sudden topic. “How do you know about that?”

“I don’t, per say, but I know Atlas is homophobic as fuck, especially the nobles and their obsession with heirs.” Yang squeezed Weiss just a little bit more tightly. “Whoever you are now, and whoever you are when you swear allegiance to Blake, it will be safe to be yourself here, I promise. That’s what I mean when I say that you’re safe with us.”

Weiss hesitated, turned around, and quietly cried into Yang’s chest. She believed Yang, not because there was any logical reason to do so, but because she wanted to. Wanted so badly to believe that she was safe, and that she could trust her surroundings enough to do the things she’d been told were wrong to want. Like... like kissing girls. Like the first kiss Blake had stolen from her. 

“Thank you.” Weiss murmured into Yang’s chest through the tears. 

“Don’t mention it.” Yang smiled gently down at her, combing her fingers through Weiss’ hair. 

Once her tears were done, Weiss stayed in the embrace, feeling warm and soft. Her gaze ended up wandering to Yang’s lips, and remained, transfixed. 

“May I kiss you?” Yang asked, so much more respectfully than Blake had behaved. 

“Yes.” Weiss’ answer was a hurried thing; she wanted to give it before she could change her mind. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head toward Yang, steeling herself. 

“Open your eyes.” Yang’s smile was teasing as she ran a thumb across the very edges of Weiss’ mouth. “You’re asking for this, so instead of acting like you’re afraid of it you should make sure to savor it.”

“O-okay.” Still nervous, Weiss opened her eyes and smiled hesitantly at Yang. She was so beautiful...

Lips pressed smoothly against Weiss’, halting her thoughts and enveloping her in a feeling of warmth that nearly matched the comfort she had gained by cuddling with Yang. It was so intimate, even though she was doing it with a stranger, and that didn’t even matter, not compared to just how incredible it felt to be told that she was safe and accepted, and then be kissed by the same beautiful woman who had told her those things. 

“Why?” The only lingering concern of the moment as Yang ended the kiss, was why Weiss was even worthy of it in the first place. 

“Because you deserve to be safe, happy, and healthy, just like Winter.” Yang smiled gently down at Weiss, then briefly kissed her on the forehead. “Sorry, I have to go now. Just... please give Blake a chance, we‘re trying to do what’s right, even if our methods aren’t ideal.”

Weiss whimpered as Yang got up and left, the softness and warmth that had been comforting her vanishing along with Yang. Anxiety set in immediately, gnawing at Weiss as she watched her temporary companion leave her behind. She felt... it felt as if she should feel violated, but she didn’t. She wanted to be kissed again, desperately, to be cared about and offered words of comfort. Things she hadn’t had in so long, and even then had been such rare treasures, now freely offered by people she barely knew. 

Maybe tomorrow, or whenever Blake returns, she should try to listen to what she has to say with an open mind. Surely it couldn’t hurt. And if she ended up being released into the castle at large, it would be nice to be less alone.

###### 

Weiss woke up the next morning with thoughts of Blake’s beauty lingering in her mind. Dream induced, certainly, but she couldn’t help admitting that Blake was beautiful, regardless. That kissing her would have been as pleasant as it had been Yang, if she had actually consented at the time. And now that she’d experienced the gentle warmth of another person, she didn’t want to go without it the way she had up until now. 

To that end, it was a supreme disappointment when Blake didn’t come that day. Nor did anyone else but servants bearing food and drink, and Weiss would have suspected that she was being tortured if not for the fact that Atlas was likely being conquered as she sat by, a prisoner. That fact didn’t bother her as much as she might have expected it too. If she was lucky, perhaps Jacques would die in the process. 

When Blake eventually did return, Weiss did a poor job of hiding her relief. Isolation like that took a severe toll, no matter how used to it she may have been. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave you for so long, but I had to ensure that Atlas was properly made into my domain. And to see to it in person that Jacques Schnee died painfully for his crimes.” Blake scowled briefly, before morphing her expression back into a gentle, knowing smile. 

“He’s... dead?” Weiss stared at her visitor, mouth momentarily agape before she drew herself back together. 

“Of course, I would never allow a man like that to hold power in my land, political or economic. Nor would I allow him to live after emotionally abusing his children as he has.” Blake sat in an armchair, facing Weiss. “I see that you’re willing to be more open than you were when we spoke before. That’s good, I’d like to have an honest conversation with you.”

“I’m willing to listen to what you have to say in your defense.” Weiss relaxed into her seat, her eyes wandering over Blake’s soft form. What would it feel like to have those arms wrapped around her in an embrace?

“Did you know that nearly every scientific advancement in the last fifty years has originated from myself or my closest confidants?” 

“What?” Weiss stared at her captor. That would explain the incredibly sudden appearance and ubiquity of nonmagical technology over the last few decades as opposed to most of recorded history. “That’s completely implausible.”

“But not impossible.” Blake smirked, one of her ears flicking smugly. “My holdings have also been the places that have developed and sold the products of this technological advancement, allowing for the rapid construction of worldwide infrastructure, as well as widespread vaccination and antibiotic production.”

“You’re saying that you’re single handedly responsible for inventing vast amounts of groundbreaking technology in various different fields of study.” Weiss deadpanned, unamused. 

“No, actually. None of these ideas are my own. Where I’m from, they had already existed for decades, if not centuries. Mass production, industrialization, the medical revolution, the enlightenment, the science of people like Newton and Kepler are nearly universally understood by anyone with an education, conceptually, at least.” 

“And where might you be from?” Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Another world.” 

“You are insane. That’s probably the only thing you’ve told me so far that’s the truth.” 

“Then explain how I’ve invented all of these things in a world that didn’t even care about properly understanding physics until I came along.”

Weiss’ mouth hung open. From what she knew of history, the world's recent changes were unprecedented in any time, no matter how prevalent the Light may have been. Outside knowledge is a way that things could have potentially been invented, when before access to magic had precluded the world’s interest, rather than the inherent properties of the physical world. 

“If you stay here you’ll have a great deal of opportunity to see my inventions for yourself, but it seems you’re already convinced enough.” Blake sighed, and relaxed into her chair. “Perhaps now you would like to voice your desires, now that I’ve mitigated your moral outrage?”

“D-desires?” Weiss squeaked, trying not to think about how badly she wanted to cuddle with Blake. 

“Mmm, I always enjoy some casual skinship with cute girls, but if you want something you’re going to have to ask for it.” The smirk that played across Blake’s face was confident, and very suggestive. 

Weiss curled in on herself guiltily. Was she really doing the right thing in following the supposed manifestation of evil? Blake didn’t really seem that evil, from an internal point of view. And it was true that all the wars she fought were defensive, though she usually claimed defeated kingdoms as her own afterward. Mostly though, she was just tired of being lonely. She could tell that she was latching onto the first people outside her family to be genuinely kind to her, but did it even matter, when they were genuinely offering her happiness?

She didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

“Would you hold me?” The words were feeble, muted things, but Blake responded as if they had been perfectly ordinary. 

“I would love to. Come sit on my lap.” Blake patted her lap invitingly, letting Weiss come to her.

With a faint smile, Weiss walked up and sat, closing her eyes as Blake’s arms wrapped around her. She felt shockingly safe. 

“Good girl. You’re mine now, and I protect what’s mine. It’s okay to be as strong or as weak as you want here, and no one will think any less of you, nor will they stop loving and respecting you.” 

Weiss whimpered, but didn’t even try to break free. She was so warm, so comfortable, so happy in the embrace of someone who she hoped cared for her. “If you’re lying to me you’ll break my heart.” Not just in the romantic sense, she doubted she would be able to keep living without this, now that she’d found it. 

“I know, and I’m not.” Blake gently kissed Weiss’ cheek. “How would you feel about some fun?”

“Fun?”

“Sex, groping, general debauchery...” Blake’s voice lilted teasingly, then turned into an almost threatening growl that sent a shiver of arousal down Weiss’ spine. “Or I could corrupt you again.” 

Weiss worried at her lip. Those were all... so tempting, and so intimidatingly important, things she hadn’t even imagined happening like this. “If you corrupted me again, would it mean I could believe you more easily?”

“Yes, I can cause that change on purpose.” Blake trailed her fingers across Weiss’ cheek. 

“Then, please. I want to trust you.” Weiss loved the way that Blake’s body wrapped around her, making her feel small and safe. Giving in was so easy when all Blake wanted was her happiness, but she was still afraid of being left alone someday. “I want to be able to believe that I’m going to be safe.” 

Blake cupped Weiss’ cheek, her smile soft and darkly intense as she brought their faces close together. “Kiss me.”

Eyes closed, Weiss leaned forward and cautiously pressed her lips against Blake’s. She stopped then, waiting for something to happen. Then she kissed harder, slipping her tongue into Blake’s welcoming mouth. 

Blake nibbled gently at Weiss’ lower lip, and suddenly her entire world was bliss. 

Pure pleasure washed over Weiss, turning her to putty. Utter joy suffused her being as her flesh was shaped like clay in ways she was too distracted to pay attention to. Arousing, fulfilling, and calming all at once, she happily drifted, Blake’s warm presence, a grounding force that lingered in the back of her mind. 

“Good girl.” 

Weiss regained awareness slowly, her attention drawn in by Blake’s murmurs of praise, and by a strange, euphoric sensation coming from the small of her back. She was laying on a couch with her head resting in Blake’s lap, but she was mortified to realize her pants had been pulled down, revealing her bare ass and something else. 

“What do you think of your new addition? I find it adorable.” Blake cupped Weiss’ chin and turned her head to back, revealing a sight that made her gasp. 

Sprouting from a spot just slightly above and between her petite behind was a pure white, big, fluffy fox-like tail. Blake’s hand was buried in its soft fur, gently stroking along its length. It felt good to wrap her tail needily around that exploring hand, to let her tongue roll out of her mouth as she luxuriated under Blake’s touch. 

“So cute and soft. Would you like me to add some nice sensitive fox ears as well? Maybe you’ll be a kitsune someday, if you get lucky. Wouldn’t that be adorable?” Blake’s thumb idly rubbed Weiss’ cheek as she spoke. “I bet you’re going to ask me to do all kinds of things to you, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Weiss blushed as she spoke. “I think I am.” It felt so strange to be getting attention like this, but so right too. Her entire body was awash with warmth, both arousal at the thought of becoming even more mutated and just a simple, pure bliss that Blake almost seemed to be radiating now. 

No, actually, Blake _was_ radiating it now. Her very aura tasted almost sweet as it soaked Weiss in Dark energy. A pleasant hum in the back of her mind that she didn’t want to be separated from. 

“About that, I’m afraid I failed to resist the urge to provide you with addictive pleasure. I’m sorry.” Blake bowed her head. “I’ll make sure you get more when you need it.”

“Okay.” Weiss found that she didn’t even mind this new revelation, where just recently she would have been horrified. After all, it just meant Blake would have to take care of her regularly now, and she knew Blake would never let her suffer. 

“Such a sweet little thing.” Blake pulled Weiss up and kissed her again. Not a corruptive kiss, a normal one, warm, wet, and full of emotion. Blake teased Weiss’ mouth with short flicks of her tongue, making the intensity rise and fall as Weiss opened her mouth wider, silently begging for more of her to be taken. 

When Blake ended the kiss and gently pulled her head back to rest on the soft skin of Blake’s chest, Weiss could only lay there for a moment, dazed by pleasure. Her lips parted needily and glistening with saliva as she stared up at the woman she loved with half-lidded eyes.

Minutes later, she found words. 

“Let me join you.”

“You’d agree to help me spread knowledge throughout the world, destroy cruel systems of oppression, and spread corruption, as well as work with my other loved ones?”

“Yes. I want to be one of yours, and I want to be with you.” 

“Then welcome.” Blake stood, carrying Weiss as if she weighed nothing, and took her to bed.


End file.
